El País de Nunca Jamás
by L.Sira
Summary: Peter y Wendy son dos jóvenes normales del siglo XXI. Se encuentran separados por las diferencias sociales de cada uno, pero su mutuo amor por la historia de Peter Pan les embarcará en la mayor aventura de sus vidas, la de enamorarse.


_**EL PAÍS DE NUNCA JAMÁS**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: ligeramente inspirada en la película de ****_Peter Pan, la gran _****aventura y en la inmortal obra de J. M. Barrie.**

**Recomiendo leer escuchando ****_Hungry eyes _****de Eric Carmen**

Peter Barrie era un joven huérfano. Sus padres lo abandonaron al poco de nacer, pasó toda su infancia y su adolescencia en el orfanato. Solía vestir con ropa informal y de tonos oscuros. Aunque a simple vista tenía aspecto de macarra, era pacifista; evitaba a toda costa la violencia, sólo peleaba por deporte, en defensa propia o para defender a los más débiles. Era bastante presumido y tenía un pequeño síndrome de Peter Pan. Pero era un buen chico, listo y trabajador, se había visto obligado a madurar deprisa al vivir donde vivía. Y es precisamente por esto, porque había recibido la noticia de que iba a crecer como una patada, que se aferraba con toda su voluntad a esa infancia perdida. Deseaba ser infantil, pero por lo visto eso era un lujo que no le estaba permitido, aun así encontraba los momentos adecuados para ello. Tenía un trabajo como camarero con el cual se pagaba los estudios. Conducía una moto, una Ducati abandonada que él mismo arregló con ayuda de un amigo. Peter trabajó algún tiempo en un taller de reparaciones de vehículos, hasta que quebró. Cayó en gracia al dueño y a su hijo, de hecho pudo sacarse el carné gracias a ellos, y con lo que ahorró pudo alquilar un apartamento en el cual empezó a vivir al cumplir los 18. Llevaba una vida sencilla, pero a él le gustaba. Siempre que podía iba al orfanato y jugaba con los niños más pequeños, tenía buena mano con ellos. Aspiraba a trabajador social o algo similar, algo que le permitiese ayudar a los niños en su misma situación. Su rebeldía se centraba en las autoridades corruptas, en las clases altas burguesas y en todo aquel que intentase controlar su vida. En ocasiones, aunque jamás lo admitiese, se encontraba dividido entre lo que quería ser y lo que los demás querían que fuese, pero siempre terminaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana.

Wendy Darling era una joven hija única de clase alta. Era brillante, madura, trabajadora, muy altruista y maternal. Le hubiese gustado tener hermanos, pero nunca llegaron. Los señores Darling intentaron tener más hijos durante mucho tiempo, pero tras sufrir dos abortos naturales, que afectaron muy profundamente a la señora Darling, cesaron en su empeño. Los señores Darling querían mucho a su hija, pero se dejaban llevar continuamente por el "qué dirán" y las apariencias, tenían una obsesión malsana en que Wendy creciese y se convirtiese en toda una dama. La apuntaron a uno de esos colegios privados femeninos elitistas. Cada vez que su tía venía de visita siempre hablaba de algún posible buen partido al que convendría que conociese, algún futuro buen esposo, con una buena renta y opinión pública. Wendy odiaba la sociedad a la que pertenecía. Su imaginación, pues Wendy era una joven muy fantasiosa, se veía asfixiada, se sentía como un ave al que le han cortado las alas, encerrada en una jaula de oro. La obligaron a crecer deprisa y a dejar pronto atrás su infancia. Sus padres no parecían darse cuenta de que lo que más necesitan los niños es amor, el apoyo y la compañía de sus progenitores. Ella sentía envidia de aquellas personas que son tan felices aún a pesar de no tener nada. Wendy aspiraba a ser maestra, quería enseñar y educar a los niños. También deseaba formar su propia familia, deseaba huir de su jaula de oro y formar su propio nido. Su mayor sueño era poder escapar de aquella sociedad burguesa que la apresaba y ser la única dueña de su vida.

Wendy era aficionada a la escritura, cada vez que sentía deseos de escribir acudía a Holland Park y se sentaba en un banco, siempre el mismo, en busca de inspiración. También era aficionada a algunos deportes. Mientras los realizaba podía descargar toda la frustración, los nervios y la tensión, se sentía liberada. Era la prueba de que se puede ser deportista y femenina al mismo tiempo. Practicaba esgrima y hockey, era lo único que sus padres la dejaron elegir por su cuenta. Su padre y ella nunca se perdían un partido de su equipo de fútbol favorito. Su madre, aunque procuraba controlarse un poco más que ellos, también era una verdadera hincha. Wendy valoraba mucho esos momentos, porque veía a sus padres comportarse como personas corrientes y no como "nobles de alta cuna". La joven se sentía dividida, por un lado quería que sus padres se sintiesen orgullosos de ella; por otro, no quería renunciar a ser ella misma.

La primera vez que Peter y Wendy se vieron fue a los 13-14 años.

El orfanato de Peter llevaba a los niños de excursión y pasó delante del colegio de Wendy. Ella le vio a través de los barrotes, pensó que era muy mono y le avergonzó que un chico tan guapo la viera con aquel horrible uniforme y rodeada de chicas tontas, superficiales y clasistas. No tenía amigas, entre ella y el resto de las chicas existía una especie de acuerdo tácito: ni ella estaba interesada en su amistad ni ellas en la suya. En aquel colegio educaban a las niñas para ser esposas y madres. A Wendy le gustaría ser madre algún día, pero si alguien pensaba que iba a ser ángel del hogar, siempre en casa, dedicada al cuidado de los hijos y a complacer a su marido, estaba muy equivocado. Ella quería tener su propio trabajo, vivir aventuras y ser la única dueña de su vida. No la horrorizaba la idea del matrimonio, pero tampoco tenía prisa por casarse, y desde luego sería algo que haría por amor. La joven era un bicho raro en aquel ambiente.

Esa misma tarde volvieron a verse. Con gran dolor en su corazón, Wendy iba a renunciar a todos sus juguetes. Sus padres dijeron que ya era hora de tirarlos, que ya era muy mayor para esas cosas, pero ella pensó que podían servir a algún niño, por eso decidió donar todo, así como sus cuentos y ropa que ya no le servía, al orfanato de Londres.

-Vaya, ¿qué hace una señorita burguesa mezclándose con el populacho?-

Wendy se dio la vuelta para saber quién había hablado y vio al chico guapo de esa mañana.

-¡No me compares con esa gente! No te he hecho nada para que me insultes- replicó ella indignada

-Lo siento, no quería ser maleducado. Pero me repatean todos esos falsos-

-Ya somos dos-

Fue así como Peter y Wendy se conocieron.

-Mis padres dicen que ya soy demasiado mayor para esas fantasías- le contaba ella

-¿Por eso te han obligado a desprenderte de todo esto?- preguntó Peter señalando las cajas de juguetes

-Sí, sólo he podido salvar un loro de peluche que escondo en el armario, un libro de cuantos clásicos con ilustraciones y mi libro favorito- al decir esto se sacó de debajo de la camisa el libro de _Peter Pan__._

-Este también es mi libro favorito, nunca me canso de leerlo. Soy Peter Barrie, por cierto-

-Wendy Darling-

-¿Moira Ángela?-

-Ya me gustaría-

-Te he visto esta mañana en el colegio de las urracas eduardianas-

Wendy se fijó en su horripilante uniforme, la descripción de Peter era de lo más acertada, sólo le faltaba el corsé y las enaguas. En un intento de arreglarlo, se quitó el chaleco y la corbata.

-Yo no soy como ellas- dijo la chica con la cabeza gacha

-Lo sé, te he visto, no te mezclas con ellas, estabas sola en un rincón del patio. Muchos niños aquí desearían vivir como tú-

-Pues es una vida que no le regalaría ni a mi peor enemigo. Siempre fingiendo, siempre aparentando, siempre dejando que otros tomen las decisiones por ti, siempre hablando de dinero. Yo sería feliz con una pequeña pero acogedora casita, sin mucho dinero, lo suficiente para vivir con sencillez y comodidad y concederte de vez en cuando algún capricho-

-Suena muy bien -

Wendy pensó que el muchacho tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Peter le explicó cómo funcionaba la vida en el orfanato. También le contó que algunos hipócritas iban allí pensando que hacían un bien a la sociedad o para sentirse mejor con ellos mismos. Pensaban que podían elegir un niño como el menú de un restaurante y, cuando la cosa no salía como ellos querían, se marchaban y, en ocasiones, devolvían al niño.

-Los niños lo pasan peor, en seguida se hacen ilusiones con respecto la familia- dijo Peter

-¿Y las niñas?- preguntó Wendy

-Las niñas son demasiado listas, se dan cuenta de las cosas mucho antes que los demás- dijo él sonriendo

La muchacha sonrió al oír aquel piropo con respecto al género femenino. Peter sabía cómo hablar a una chica.

-Wendy, antes de que te vayas, ¿me darías un beso?- preguntó Peter con un tono de voz entre inocente y pícaro

Wendy decidió seguirle el juego. Luciendo su mejor sonrisa, se sacó un dedal del bolsillo, pues momentos antes de ir al orfanato había estado cosiendo el vestido de una muñeca, y se lo dio al muchacho. Acto seguido corrió hacia el coche de su padre antes de que el joven pudiese replicar. Desde ese día, Peter comenzó a llevar el dedal colgado del cuello.

De ese modo, Wendy comenzó su trabajo como voluntaria en el orfanato, contando cuentos y jugando con los niños, y entabló amistad con Peter. Sus padres no desaprobaban su conducta, pero seguían preocupados por la opinión de sus vecinos.

Wendy no sólo tuvo que desprenderse de sus cuentos y juguetes, también de sus películas de dibujos animados. Sus padres opinaban que ya estaba muy crecidita para verlas y que estaban rotas. Era cierto en parte, las cintas de vídeo se habían estropeado de tantas veces como las había visto. Pero Wendy no renunció del todo a ellas, pues en su opinión, nunca se es demasiado mayor para disfrutar con una buena película de dibujos animados, más aún si se trataba de algún clásico. Wendy tiró todas las cintas y rehízo la colección en condiciones. Aprovechaba cuando se quedaba sola por las tardes o los fines de semana para ir a la tienda HMV* y comprar los DVD de sus queridos clásicos de dibujos. Los ocultaba en una caja al fondo de su armario, había escrito en la caja "apuntes antiguos" y guardado algunos de los mismos en ella, por si acaso a sus padres les daba por cotillear en su habitación. De vez en cuando llevaba alguna película al orfanato para que la viesen los niños. Ese día en concreto, llevaba su favorita, _Peter Pan_.

-Wendy es una niña muy guapa, para ser un dibujo animado, ¿no crees?- le preguntó Peter, que estaba colado por la Wendy de dibujos desde niño

-Sí, reconozco que es bonita, pero, sinceramente, yo me quedo con Peter Pan- dijo Wendy

Lo cierto es que Wendy tuvo un flechazo por el Peter de dibujos siendo niña. Lo tenía por todos los príncipes y héroes de sus películas de dibujos, en realidad, pero eso era algo que no pensaba revelarle a Peter.

-Yo soy más guapo que Peter Pan-declaró Peter con toda la seriedad del mundo

-Venga ya- soltó Wendy siguiéndole el juego

-Pero mírame. Soy muy guapo, además de listo y hábil. Todo el mundo me quiere-

-Ten cuidado no te pase como a Narciso y te ahogues en el río intentando abrazar tu propio reflejo-

-Admítelo. O por lo menos admite que soy más guapo que un dibujo animado-

-De eso nada, presumido-

-Tú eres guapa, más que la Wendy de dibujos. Además, cuentas con la ventaja de ser real-

Wendy se ruborizó y se apresuró a cambiar de tema para evitar que el chico se marcase un tanto.

-No me gusta el final. Que Wendy se marche, vuelva a su jaula de oro, que crezca. Aunque el autor diga que era una de esas personas a las que les gusta ser mayor es evidente que dentro de ella siempre hubo una niña que esperaba que un día Peter volviese a por ella. Ya sé que Wendy comprendió que debía crecer, madurar, y que ser adulto también tenía sus ventajas, y sé que Peter era demasiado inmaduro, pero desearía tanto un final feliz para los dos. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, nunca lo olvidó, siempre su ventana abierta. Yo no lo habría hecho, no habría abandonado a Peter. Él fue un tonto por dejarla marchar y ella por marcharse-

-Peter buscaba una madre, esperaba encontrarla en Wendy, por eso fue a por ella y luego a por sus descendientes, porque en ellas veía algo de su Wendy. Creo que en algún momento debió empezar a sentir algo más por ella que no podía comprender. Él lo olvidaba todo menos a Wendy, se olvidó de Garfio, de los Niños Perdidos, hasta de Campanilla, pero nunca de Wendy, por mucho tiempo que pasase. Creo que Peter finalmente se enamoró de Wendy, pero pensaba que el amor es cosa de adultos y por eso lo rechazó. Temía que el amor le hiciese crecer. Él necesitaba ese amor más que nadie y su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo, temía que le hiciese crecer. Pero era un niño, un niño al que le aterraba la idea de crecer-

-¿Tú lo habrías hecho? ¿Habrías dejado que Wendy se fuera?-

-Yo habría intentado convencerla para que se quedase conmigo, pero si el verdadero deseo de Wendy es marcharse, la dejaría ir, porque no puedo obligarla a estar a mi lado en contra de su voluntad. Y si ella me pidiese que me quedara, por ella, posiblemente lo haría. Creo que el amor es una de las cosas por la que merecería la pena crecer-

Wendy le miraba maravillada.

-Eres increíble, a veces te comportas como un niño pequeño y otras haces esas reflexiones tan profundas. Eres capaz de ser infantil y maduro al mismo tiempo-

-¿Maduro? ¿Me estás llamando adulto? ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera? Creí que éramos amigos. Ya no te hablo- dijo Peter haciéndose el ofendido y dando la espalda a Wendy

A Peter no le gustaba nada admitir que estaba creciendo y convirtiéndose en adulto, pero le gustaba jugar a hacerse el crío delante de Wendy, ella siempre se reía de sus ocurrencias, era un juego muy divertido.

-Vale, perdóname, lo retiro. Eres un niño, un niño pequeño, engreído, descarado e inmaduro. Un niño atrapado en un cuerpo obligado a crecer por las leyes de la naturaleza. Pero un niño que nunca crecerá en el interior- dijo Wendy hablándole como si fuera un crío caprichoso, a ella también le gustaba ese pequeño juego que tenían

-Disculpas aceptadas- dijo él descruzando los brazos y mirándola de nuevo- ¿Sabes una cosa? Acabo de darme cuenta de que, en todas las versiones cinematográficas de _Peter Pan_, olvidan la mejor frase del libro-

-¿Y cuál es?-

-"Una niña vale más que veinte niños". Es una verdad como un templo-

Wendy volvió a ruborizarse. Desde luego, Peter sabía cómo hablarle a una chica.

-Es trágico, ¿no crees?- preguntó ella al cabo de un rato

-¿El qué?-

-Bueno, sintieran lo que sintieran, ambos querían cosas muy diferentes de la vida. Wendy quería su propia familia, comprendió que debía crecer; en cambio, Peter quería ser siempre un niño. Para estar juntos, uno de los dos habría tenido que renunciar a esa vida que querían, y por mucho que se amasen al final uno de los dos no habría podido ser realmente feliz. Es trágico como a veces el amor no es suficiente y que al final tuvieran que separarse-

Peter se quedó cayado un rato, pensando en lo que Wendy había dicho. Realmente era trágico. Finalmente decidió hacer una broma para quitar hierro al asunto.

-Venga, admite que te parezco guapo-

-Me tengo que ir. Ya nos veremos otro día-

Por supuesto que Wendy lo pensaba, pero no iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles al muchacho.

Peter siguió a Wendy con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista y sonrió. Ella le gustaba mucho, le gustaba su bondad y su sincero altruismo. Le gustaba porque era diferente a los demás. Y esperaba ansioso todos los días delante de la ventana a que apareciese por la calle, dispuesta a contar cuentos a los niños y a pasar tiempo con él.

4 años más tarde.

Wendy salía del colegio cuando vio a Peter esperándola con su moto. Se ofreció a llevarla. Wendy sabía que su comportamiento iba a provocar habladurías y decidió darles más motivos para ello agarrándose con fuerza a la cintura de Peter y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. La envidiaban. Peter se alegró de poder darles un espectáculo a aquellos estirados, pensó que si levantaban más la nariz acabarían rompiéndose el cuello.

-¿Me enseñarás a conducirla?- preguntó la joven

-Cuando quieras- dijo él

En cuanto se pusieron el casco, Peter pisó el acelerador.

Los padres de Wendy montaron en cólera cuando sus vecinos y conocidos les contaron que su hija se relacionaba con un macarra. No se habían tomado la molestia de conocer a Peter ni en preguntar a su hija, les bastaba la opinión pública. La muchacha se dejó la garganta intentando explicarles que Peter no era un macarra ni nada parecido, que en realidad era un buen chico, rebelde sí, pero bueno, y que deberían verle cuidar a los niños del orfanato. No hubo manera, sus padres la prohibieron volver a verle.

-Hija, lo hacemos por tu bien. ¿Y si ese chico solo está contigo por tu dinero?- dijo la señora Darling

-Ah, claro. Como es pobre sale conmigo por interés. Él no es tan interesado, mamá, además es demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que alguien le mantenga-

Sus padres no sólo estaban enfadados por lo que decían las malas lenguas de sus vecinos, también habían encontrado las películas que Wendy guardaba tan celosamente en su armario.

-¿Habéis cotilleado mis cosas? Todo eso es privado- dijo Wendy muy ofendida

-No mientras vivas en nuestra casa- dijo el señor Darling

-¿Significa eso que tendré que irme de casa para tener intimidad y poder tomar mis propias decisiones? Incluso habéis elegido la universidad por mí-

-Hija, es la más prestigiosa y la mejor-

-Que sea privada no significa que sea mejor o que me vayan a enseñar más. Guardo todas esas películas porque son las que quiero que vean mis futuros hijos y no la basura comercial que hacen hoy en día-

-En eso te damos la razón. ¿Pero por qué las escondes?-

-No las escondo. Las guardo para evitar que se estropeen-dijo eso último sin mucho convencimiento-

-Hija, te queremos y queremos lo mejor para ti-

-Lo sé, mamá. Yo también os quiero. Pero ¿os habéis molestado alguna vez en preguntarme qué es lo que quiero?, ¿si soy feliz? Al menos haced el esfuerzo de conocer a Peter-

Wendy se sentía molesta no solo porque sus padres no la escuchaban, sino porque se fiaban de la opinión de otras personas antes que la de su propia hija.

-¡Basta ya! Te hemos dicho que no y punto. Vete a tu habitación-

En realidad, los padres de Wendy sentían envidia porque su hija tenía el valor de hacer algo que ellos no, rebelarse contra la opinión pública. Ellos tampoco estaban muy de acuerdo con algunos de los valores burgueses de las personas con las que se relacionaban, pero temían ser rechazados y por eso se comportaban así. Ellos deseaban decirla que estaban orgullosos de ella por querer vivir su propia vida, y deseaban hacer como ella, pero no se atrevían.

Basta que nos prohíban algo para tener más ganas de hacerlo. Wendy sentía que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Se sentía feliz, completa y aceptada. Peter y ella estaban enamorados, se comprendían y se complementaban a la perfección. Eran como los personajes de su libro favorito, los niños del orfanato eran sus "Niños Perdidos", sólo les faltaba Campanilla en su hermosa ilusión.

Tumbada en su cama mirando el techo, Wendy sostenía contra su pecho su loro de peluche y uno de sus tesoros, un colgante en forma de bellota que Peter le regaló por su cumpleaños, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar de la rabia. Recordaba su primera cita con Peter.

_Flashback_

Una noche Wendy escuchó unos golpecitos en su ventana. Peter estaba allí. Ella abrió la ventana y le dejó pasar.

-"Ven conmigo. Te enseñaré a volar sobre el lomo del viento y nos elevaremos los dos y en vez de dormir tontamente en tu camita podrías venirte conmigo a decirle cosas graciosas a las estrellas" - dijo Peter tomando en brazos a Wendy

-¿A estas horas? ¿Dónde?- preguntó ella un tanto desconcertada

-Al País de Nunca Jamás-

-¿Qué?-

-Aquí, en Londres, en pleno siglo XXI, he encontrado el País de Nunca Jamás-

-Estás loco-

-Sí, por ti. Vamos. Será nuestra primera cita- dijo él lanzándole su mirada especial.

A Wendy le perdían los ojos verdes de Peter.

-Está bien. Pero al contrario que mi homónima, no pienso ir allí en camisón. Date la vuelta para que me cambie y me arregle un poco-

-La vista desde aquí es más interesante. Además, cuando una persona es guapa por naturaleza siempre lo está, da igual si se arregla o no-

Sí, Peter Barrie, al igual que Peter Pan, sabía cómo hablar y conquistar a una chica.

-Allá, vamos. La segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto hasta el amanecer. No literalmente, claro- dijo el chico

-Ya lo suponía- le contestó ella

El viaje en moto fue similar a volar, era lo más cerca que ambos podían estar del polvo de hada.

Peter y Wendy se colaron en los Jardines de Kensington. Peter puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha y ella alrededor de su cintura. Al pasear por aquellos hermosos jardines, Wendy se convenció de que aquel lugar era el País de Nunca Jamás, incluso tenían una estatua dedicada al "niño que no quería crecer". Por un momento se olvidó de que se habían colado en un parque de noche y de que tendrían complicaciones si les descubrían. La emoción de la aventura era demasiado grande como para preocuparse. Wendy había soñado tantas noches con la historia de Peter Pan que no creía estar viviéndola al fin.

En el estanque, Wendy vio unas lucecitas brillantes.

-Mira, Peter, hadas-

-Wendy, son luciérnagas-

-"No se ve bien sino con el corazón. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"-

-Eso es de _El principito_-

-Otro de mis libros favoritos-

Peter rió. Wendy se fijó en el brillo de sus ojos a la luz de la luna. Peter era un chico muy guapo. Deseó que la besara. Sabía que no se debe besar a un chico en la primera cita, pero ¡que cuernos!, se trataba de Peter, se conocían desde hacía mucho. Aquellas luciérnagas debían ser hadas disfrazadas porque empezaron a revolotear a su alrededor. Peter tuvo que escuchar los pensamientos de Wendy, porque la besó.

_Fin del flashback_

Después de aquella tuvieron muchas más citas, llevaban un año como pareja. Pero aquella primera en los Jardines de Kensington era la predilecta de Wendy.

Unos golpecitos en su ventana la despertaron de su ensueño. Peter había trepado de nuevo hasta el balcón de Wendy y pedía permiso para entrar.

-Siento haberte causado problemas con tus padres- se disculpó

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Ellos deberían dejar de pasarse el día aparentando- dijo ella

-¿Están en casa?-

-No, han ido a una de esas fiestas de sociedad. No sé para qué, apenas conocen a los invitados y a los que sí conocen no les soportan. Te lo digo en serio, no entiendo porque buscan la aprobación de personas que no les caen bien-

-Menos mal, si tu padre me viese en tu cuarto, sacaría la escopeta-

Wendy mostró una sonrisa amarga.

-Dentro de poco cumpliré los 18 y ya nadie podrá controlar mi vida. Por más que a mis padres les desagrade, tendrán que aceptar que tome mis propias decisiones. Durante todo este tiempo les he obedecido porque, bueno, porque son mis padres. Pero quiero tomar las riendas de mi propia vida y quiero que tú estés en ella-

-¿Crees que podrían cortarte el grifo? No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa-

-Eso no me preocupa. Sabes que no tendría ningún problema en ponerme a trabajar. No me faltan ni ganas ni voluntad. Es más, en cuanto gane mi propio dinero no pienso volver a aceptar ni un penique de ellos -

-¿Y tus estudios?-

-Mis padres saben que los estudios son lo primero y nunca pondrían en juego mi educación, por mucho que les disgustes-

-¿Crees que se atreverían a echarte de casa?-

- No, no se atreverían. Sería un escándalo y ellos no soportan los escándalos-

-Si lo hicieran sabes que podrías venir a vivir conmigo. Es un apartamento muy pequeño pero podríamos estar los dos-

-Eh, Peter, agradezco la oferta, pero creo que aun es muy pronto para irnos a vivir juntos-

-Sí, sí, tienes razón, yo también creo que es muy pronto. Estaba hablando hipotéticamente. Decía que en caso de que ocurriese, no tendrías que vivir debajo de un puente-

-Gracias-

Tras una pequeña pausa, Peter preguntó:

-¿Quieres ir a Nunca Jamás?-

-No, quedémonos aquí. Quédate esta noche conmigo-

Si alguno de los vecinos o profesores tiquismiquis de los Darling hubiesen entrado en la habitación de Wendy en aquellos momentos, habrían sufrido una aneurisma.

Los dos jóvenes yacían medio dormidos en la cama. Sus ropas estaban repartidas por el suelo. Peter tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Wendy, ésta le acariciaba suavemente el pelo. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida con Peter en sus brazos es que no pensaba renunciar él ni a lo que tenían. Peter también pensaba en algo, pensaba en que tendría que conocer a los padres de Wendy. Ella no lo sabía, pero en vez de volver a su casa cuando la dejó, se había escondido debajo de la ventana. La señora Darling no parecía muy contenta cuando vio llegar a su hija en moto con él. Había escuchado toda la discusión y se sentía fatal por ser la causa de la disputa familiar y del castigo de Wendy. Decidió que conocería a los señores Darling, para que basasen su opinión sobre él por propia experiencia y no por rumores ajenos. Les haría ver que la quería, que podía cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz, que su lugar en el mundo estaba junto a Wendy y los "Niños Perdidos" y que no pensaba renunciar a nada de ello. Todo eso pensó Peter antes de quedarse dormido en brazos de Wendy. Les costaría, pero ambos se esforzarían por formar una vida juntos. Eran luchadores y no iban a permitir que les diesen lo que podían o no podían hacer, se esforzarían en conseguirlo por sus propios medios. Ninguno de los dos renunció.

***HMV: siglas de His Master Voice, una tienda inglesa muy famosa que vende discos de música, DVD, videojuegos, MP3 y demás artículos de tecnología.**

**Si alguna vez vais a Londres, no olvidéis visitar los Jardines de Kensington, no os decepcionarán.**


End file.
